


Letters To You

by kaeyasfruityskewer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Gen, letter from Luci, original timeline, repost from tumblr, time hibimajibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeyasfruityskewer/pseuds/kaeyasfruityskewer
Summary: What were you to original timeline! Lucifer?
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Letters To You

**Author's Note:**

> go simps ily

You. Ever since I laid my eyes to you; I thought you were just an average human. Nothing worth noting, no one worth remembering. I was dead wrong. I would’ve laughed at how stupid my assumption was. You were a pain in the back; and I don’t regret any of our shared moments. Not one bit. I would rather ascend high up above the celestial realm, rather than say I never enjoyed your company.

You’re very important to me— and to my brothers as well. You.. changed us. In multiple ways. If I could bow down and thank you for eternity to show how thankful I was.. I would’ve. I would’ve sacrificed my anything and everything to you. I thought.. We would enjoy more days together. Hell, I’d record them, cherish them. I’d be willing to let my pride down.. Just for you. I’d be willing to disobey Diavolo.. Just for you, Angelee. 

When we last talked.. When it was only us two, and no one attempted to bother us. I asked you, “Which one of us brothers are you interested in?”

When you calmly said my name, I was caught off guard. it was as if I could die out of happiness from that moment. I never expected you to reciprocate to my feelings. It was.. very convenient. It was just a dream to be loved by one of the purest souls a demon could see in a human; and I was riding that dream. 

But.. ever since you mentioned Belphegor.. Everything went downhill. My heart shattered as you confessed to me that you lied to me. I was blinded by anger— again. I’m a demon who barely regrets but this was one of the biggest regrets I currently I have, the third out of four.

When I saved you and my brothers from Cerberus, and you instinctively embraced me.. You’re a cheater. You cheated so bad.. How could you embrace me when I was clearly upset at you? After that, I couldn’t stay mad. How would I? Your trembling body, your warmth, the way you sweetly sighed out of relief… I miss that.

It’s been months ever since you disappeared as you tried to prove to Diavolo that you were “worth being the Human Representative.” Belphie’s been sentenced to imprisonment for ten centuries for attempted murder, Mammon doesn’t even attempt to steal anymore, Asmodeus barely pulls himself together, Satan doesn’t even try to hide the fact he’s angry, Leviathan never even gets out of his room, Beel barely eats anymore and most importantly.. I miss you. 

Devildom never felt so cold. It felt as if it was always winter. Until flowers bloom again.. Until your soul gets reincarnated again.. I’ll be here. We’ll be here. You’ll never walk alone, Angelee. Wherever you may be.

### Signed, **Lucifer**


End file.
